


A Worthy Warrior

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Size Kink, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Gnoth's just an orc who wants to live the quiet life. He's sick of pathetic adventurers trying to kill him. Why can't someone worthy come to his forest?





	A Worthy Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocoChipBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/gifts).



> For ChocoChipBiscuit, I liked so many of your prompts! This was the first that stuck. Submissive burly dudes worshipping their female Doms really does it for me, too, so I hope you like this.

“You there! Ugly orc beast! Prepare to meet your match!”

Gnoth sighed and set down his knitting. Another puny human come to test his mettle. At least this one announced his intentions. Gnoth cleared his throat, tested his voice, then turned and let out an ear-splitting roar, sending spittle all over the human. That was enough to send him running. Goodbye, would be adventurer, until we meet again.

Gnoth went back to his knitting. Why couldn’t he have a _worthy_ adventurer come and fight him?

*

A rustle from a nearby bush caught Gnoth’s attention. Too loud to be a bunny. Too obvious to be a wolf.

“Come out and show yourself,” he shouted, forcing the anger into his voice.

The rustle again, then the telltale gleam of armour, the _shiiiing_ of a sword being unsheathed. The warrior stepped out, brandishing a sword, poised for the inevitable fight.

“I have come to slay you, orc,” the warrior yelled.

A human. But not just any old human. A human _woman_. Gnoth’s heart hammered and his knees buckled. No, he couldn’t show weakness, not right now.

“I’m supposed to kill you,” she said. She sounded like the sweetest honey even as she shouted. Gods, he could taste her now.

“Yet you’re not moving,” Gnoth replied. He had to play this very carefully lest he scare her away. Or kill her.

“There would be no honour in fighting an unarmed man,” she replied. She jutted her chin out. “Arm yourself and we shall see who is the stronger.”

How absurd. Gnoth must have been three feet taller than her. His thighs alone as thick as her waist, biceps bulging from carting around bales of wool all day. But strength wasn’t measured in muscle alone.

He allowed himself the pleasure of looking her up and down. She was everything those other puny humans weren’t. Gorgeous, dangerous. A little bit bored. She didn't seem like she needed to prove herself. How long since an adventurer so worthy had stumbled into Gnoth’s forest? Too long. A thrill went through him. The sword posed a problem though.

“If you want to fight, then fight we will. I propose we wrestle,” he said.

She lowered her sword--but not enough to risk being caught off guard--and stared at him, frowning. “I’m sorry, did you say you want to _wrestle_?”

Gnoth nodded.

“You’ll crush me!” she said.

“You want to stab me!”

“I want to _kill_ you.”

“Why?”

That caught her. She screwed her face up. Then she sheathed her sword and started unbuckling her armour. “Very well. If you want to wrestle, then we wrestle.”

“Good.” Gnoth unbuttoned his shirt and removed his belt and boots, leaving only his cotton trousers knotted around his waist. She would not kill him, unless she fought _very_ dirty. He had to consider that a possibility. But he was bigger than her, physically stronger. He would not kill her either. Not deliberately, at least.

She stood before him in her cotton under tunic. A nice weave--expensive. She looked a lot smaller now without all the plate armour. Her dark frizzy hair was pulled into a tight bun, arms and lower legs on display, all honed muscle. That only weakened his resolve. Maybe she _could_ best him. She held her hands out. “Very well. I am ready.”

Gnoth settled into his weight, balancing on his feet, keeping his body low.

They danced around each other until she finally rushed him and made contact. He dodged easily and she glanced away, huffing. She rushed again, feinted left and caught Gnoth around the waist. She hung on, elbow perilously close to his soft bits. Gnoth grabbed her, but she was faster than he anticipated. She punched the back of his knee, hard enough for him to buckle and they both crashed to the ground. There they wrestled in earnest, kicking up dirt and grunting as their grips held and failed in equal measure.

She could hold her own, that was clear--and wonderfully erotic--but she couldn’t win. Not unless Gnoth let her. He took a kick to the chest. Pain and pleasure bloomed as he hit the ground face first. She fell on top of him, wrapping her arm around his neck--as thick as it was--tugging his head up by his ear with her other hand.

“Yield!” he yelled.

To his surprise, she actually stopped. She let him go and climbed off him. He looked up. Her chest heaved, dirt smeared her clothes and cheeks, hair frizzed out of its bun. Gods she was a heavenly being. His cock pressed against his trousers. He hadn’t realised how hard he’d gotten during their fight. It was the kick that did it. He gulped as he sat up, rolling his shoulders.

She looked directly at his crotch, raised her eyebrow. “I see.” She looked up at him. He sat back, legs apart, hands behind him taking his weight. “You’re one of _those_ brutes.” She stepped up to him. He had to tilt his head up to continue looking at her. She put her foot on his inner thigh--not too high, but high enough. “You like to be pushed around?” To emphasise her question, she nudged her foot against his thigh.

Gnoth nodded, lips apart. His mouth had gone dry, heart hammering. Her foot left his thigh and she stepped closer, leaning down. If he dared to glance away, he would be able to see down her tunic. He dare not glance away. She pushed her shin against his crotch, firm, threatening. He forced himself to stay silent as her face leveled with his.

“You want me to push you around, orc?” she hissed.

“Please.” It came out as a whisper.

She grinned, toothy and dangerous, and stepped away, right away. Gnoth took a deep breath and watched as she sauntered away, divesting herself of her clothes. She stood with her feet apart, hands on her hips. _By all that is holy..._ “Very well, come here then.” Gnoth had only made it to one knee before she held her hand up. “Ah ah. Crawl.”

Gnoth grinned, pleasure mounting, and did as he was told, crawling the few feet to her. He watched her the whole time. She smiled, sharp, eyes glinting. He stopped when he got to her and leaned back, placing his hands on his thighs.

“You’ve done this before,” she said. Gnoth nodded. “Lucky for you, I have too. You’re familiar with convention, then. Very well. What will you say should you need me to stop?”

“Petit fours.”

She raised her eyebrow but didn’t question him. “Stand,” she said.

Gnoth eased himself up. He towered over her but he didn’t feel big when he looked down at her. She took the waistband of his sweaty, dirt-covered trousers but instead of pulling them down, she tore into them, ripping them apart with her hands. Gnoth stood there, shocked, but so aroused. The air hit his cock, cooling the moist head. He suppressed a shiver. She took hold of his cock with both hands and stood up on tiptoes. Even so, she only just reached his nipples.

“I want this in me,” she said, low and throaty. “I want to take _all of it_. But for that to happen, you’re going to have loosen me up. She squeezed him--the pressure from her touch making his eyes roll--then let go. She shoved him, more of a slap, and tugged him down by his ear, pushing him until he was back on his knees before her. She wrapped his head in both hands and pulled him against her chest, her breasts soft against his leathery skin. Then she was pushing him down, down, until he was on his hands and knees. Her intention was clear. He licked his lips, smelling her sweet cunt already. The angle would make his neck ache, but he didn’t care for that just yet. He nosed the dark curly hair between her legs, inhaling like she was a summer bouquet. To him, she was. This warrior who came to slay him, so unlike the others. Heedless of her hair, he licked a broad stroke along her cunt. Gods, she was perfect.

“Good,” she said. “Mind those teeth of yours.” She put her hands on his head, whether to steady herself or stop him from pulling away, he didn’t know. He wasn’t going anywhere.

He sucked and licked, moaned and lapped. He got his tongue between her folds, pressing hard or teasing lightly. He sucked her clit, tonguing the tip and revelling in the juice covering his lips and chin. Her fingernails scratching his scalp spurred him on, the sting shooting through his body like a fire’s embers. Between his legs, his cock hung heavy, aching, probably dripping, too. He nosed her hair, giving his tongue a rest, and covered more of his face with her juice before diving back in.

“Faster,” she ordered. “Don’t you dare stop.” Her voice wavered, gritted like she spoke between her teeth. She'd been so polite before, too.

Gnoth dare not stop. He licked faster, lapping her up like she was his last. She moaned above him, great wailing cries that probably startled the birds from their trees. Her thighs shook, twitched, fingers digging into his scalp, painful now, but everything he needed. His cock throbbed, crying out for its own release as she found hers. She held him there as the shakes subsided, then pushed him away. When she looked down at him, she smirked, but not as sharp as before. Soft with orgasm, but no less commading.

“That was good, but I need more,” she said. “You got your tongue all over me but I’m going to need your fingers in me, too.”

She shoved him over with a foot to his shoulder. He landed on his back with a whump. Gods, this woman. Where had she been all his life? She stood over him, feet either side of his shoulders. Come clung to her hair.

“Go on. Let’s see if your fingers are as good as your mouth.”

Gnoth took a moment to just breathe. The dirt cooled his hot back. She towered above him, all taut muscle and domination. Despite taking his fill of her cunt, his mouth was suddenly dry. He put his hands on her ankles, enveloping them completely, and took his time drawing his hands up her legs, feeling the hard muscle against his palms, the rough of her leg hair. He cupped both ass cheeks, so round, then slid over to her hips. He kept one hand there and drew the other one across her belly, fingers dipping into her navel before going down, down through her wet coarse hair and between her soaking lips to her open cunt. She felt like the softest wool and offered no resistance as he slipped in one thick finger. Hot, tight. He opened her with one finger, then two, stroking and curling. Above him, she played with her breasts, tugging at her nipples and moaning, head thrown back. He curled his fingers inside her and she moaned louder. He did it again, thrilled when he got the same reaction. He ached to taste her again and promised himself that he’d lick his fingers clean once he’d made her come again.

She started twitching so he gripped her hip harder, working his fingers in her, stroking, pushing. She shook around him, cunt convulsing around him. He didn’t stop until she told him to, yanking him away with her own shaking hands.

“That should do,” she said. She laughed, bright and joyful. Like birds in springtime. She stepped backwards, feet still either side of his body, dripping come over Gnoth’s chest. Gnoth remembered his promise to himself and sucked his fingers clean.

She laughed. “Greedy.”

“You taste good,” Gnoth croaked.

She laughed again before kneeling over his thighs. His cock jutted up between them, thick and green and throbbing.

“I suppose we should do something about this,” she said, poking the head with her finger, making it bob.

Gnoth couldn’t help but groan. After so little attention for so long, even this little touch pushed him closer to the edge. His skin tingled, right out to his fingers and toes. Then she gripped him, hard, with both hands, and he gasped.

“Look at me,” she said.

Gnoth hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes. Opening them took more effort than he thought than possible but he worked them open, focussing on her. She leaned forward, that glint in her eyes again.

“Watch,” she said.

Gnoth watched as she shifted, rubbing his cock against her cunt, covering it in her come. She raised herself on her knees, getting his head nestled against her cunt, open and inviting. Slowly she lowered herself, tight and hot around his cock. Inch by inch he slid in, fat and thick. She was in no hurry and Gnoth didn’t dare rush her, mesmerised by the sight and feeling. She paused halfway down and leaned forward, cunt pressing against his cock. She reached out and twisted his nipple. He moaned and his eyes slid closed.

“Look at me,” she ordered as she twisted his nipple harder.

Gnoth forced himself to open his eyes, again, watch as she slyly grinned, teeth bared, and tweaked his other nipple. She let go as she slid further down his cock, all the way down. Her thighs against his were a relief, a success. She sat there, shifting, the movement sending tingles up Gnoth’s cock and over his skin. She ran her hands over her own body, toying with her hard nipples. She laughed. Gnoth laughed too though he didn’t understand why.

She stared down at Gnoth. “I’m going to fuck you until I come again but don’t you dare come first.”

Gnoth whimpered. This warrior had bested him and he had no shame in that.

She slid up, up up up until his thick head threatened to pop out, then slid back down. Gnoth almost closed his eyes again but remembered to keep them open. He would do that for her. He lay there on the dirt ground, blue sky above, green trees around, while this warrior rode him, gentle at first, finding her pace, then harder, rougher. She put her hands on his abdomen, gaining leverage, finger tips digging into his skin just like they had against his scalp. She took what she wanted from him and he gave what he could, thrust when he could, moaned as she moaned. Her hot, wet cunt clenched around his cock, squeezing him. His balls went tight, cock aching and he gritted his teeth as he forced his orgasm down.

She laughed at him, clearly sensing his discomfort, but she didn’t stop. She kept going, but he could see her resolve slipping as well. She twitched around him and he knew this was it. She would come and then he could come and--

She ground against him, groaning with all her might, arching her back, breasts pressed forward, nipples hard and dark.

“Can I--” he started.

“No,” she hissed. “Not yet.”

Still she bore down on him, fingernails scratching his thighs. She let out one more cry, more of a battle cry, before throwing her head forward again, her wild eyes meeting his.

“Now,” she said.

Gnoth drew his hands to her hips, holding her as he thrust up again and again. His balls ached, cock hard, and finally he came in several long, hot spurts. He flopped back, head hitting the dirt, and panted. She panted too, grinning at him. She slapped his belly. The moment lasted just long enough for Gnoth to relax.

“You’re a good fuck, orc.”

“Gnoth, my name is Gnoth. The ‘g’ at the start is silent.”

“Gnoth.” She said his name like she was considering a particularly good vintage. “Gertrude.”

Gertrude. Beautiful. The name of a goddess. She pulled free, Gnoth’s cock slipping from her cunt, cool and softening but still bobbing. She stood, come running down her legs and dripping onto his chest like hot rain, and stumbled towards her clothes.

Gnoth’s heart fell. She couldn’t leave yet, not yet. He rolled and sat up. “Stay--” he started, but stopped before he sounded desperate. “For tea. You know…” He drew a circle around his belly.

Gertrude laughed as she pulled on her tunic. “You’re a real gentleman, aren’t you. I’ve got that covered, but thank you.” She wandered back, leant down and patted his cheek. “Have you got any biscuits?”

“What?”

“I’ll stay for tea if you have biscuits.”

“I have crackers,” he said.

She hummed. “That will do.” She held her hand out and to Gnoth’s surprise, held her own as she hauled him up. She followed him into his hut, giving his ass a hard slap before taking a seat. She had to climb up and her feet dangled. She looked around as Gnoth pulled on a clean pair of trousers and wiped his chest down with a cloth.

“Nice place,” she said.

“I like it,” Gnoth replied.

“You knit?” She pointed with her chin at the pile of yarn and needles on the chair by the window.

“Yes, it's a jumper for winter.”

The banal conversation felt odd after the intensity of their sex. He got the tea on and opened a tin of crackers. He had some cheese around here too…

When the tea had brewed, he joined her at the table. She’d already eaten a third of the crackers and cheese. Crumbs covered the table and her tunic.

“Do you find living out here lonely?” she asked.

Gnoth shrugged. “I tend not to agree with people.”

“Because they want to kill you?”

“I guess so. I’m just a goat herder. I don’t even eat them! I’m vegetarian.”

Gertrude hummed and considered Gnoth with a tilt to her head. She finished her cracker and dusted herself off. “Tell you what. I’ll go back to town and tell everyone I vanquished the evil orc on the condition that I get to come back here and do this all again. Maybe inside next time.”

Gnoth could barely contain his excitement. “Yes, please, oh gods that would be wonderful.” He stopped short of clapping his hands, but it was a close call.

She climbed up on the table and crawled over, kneeling and cupping Gnoth’s cheeks in her hands. She rubbed her nose against his, then kissed him, soft at first, then harder. Their first kiss. Tender, warm--loving, almost. She pulled away and jumped off the table.

“Until next time, Gnoth,” Gertrude said.

“Come back soon,” he said, waving.

At last, a warrior who can best him.


End file.
